Love and Stone, One Can Win
by Emi The Ninja
Summary: Sequel to Love Can Brake Any Stone! (new helper has joined us) months after the Cobra battle, Leo's new power starts acting like warning beacons, new threat have arrived, / plz remember that we are humans to xD slow updates/ UNPLANNED HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, new story this time with the help of Insanity21, Many of you get sad (as always) When I finish a story but I do have Age and Pranks on-going until I start another multi chapter.**

**Which got here very fast xD so, less info and more kill readers with heart attacks and cliffies xD**

* * *

Another calm day ended in complete chaos but Leo didn't care one single bit, if his brothers needed to vent, then they were welcome to do so as long as they didn't drag him into it.

But this time they had to when Mikey fell and hurt his shoulder and refused altogether that they touch him so Donnie went to get Leo.

While Leo comforted Mikey, Raph explaining things and Donnie setting the shoulder, Casey decided to arrive with a tower of pizza boxes, plastic bags with games and April trailing after with groceries and snacks Mikey instantly lit up.

"Leo told us through his mind link"

Mikey looked at her in shock then looked up on Leo who chuckled "Only when needed, I don't want to know what's going on in your mest up heads" He said and rubbed their noses together to calm Mikey more.

Its been months since Leo was revived by both the lion's blue flame and his masters life force and even though Splinter was due to pass soon, Leo still missed him but accepted it. During these months Leo got to get settled back into his home. His brothers didn't really ever leave him alone since he came back. His new eyes had to get some getting use too but other then that everything was just great.

After Calming Mikey , Leo took a slice of pizza and gave it to mikey before settling down next to him, followed by Raph and Donnie. This definitely was a perfect day thought Leo but he still felt off like something was a miss, something dangerous. His eyes started to glow as if it was a warning light.

"Hey Leo what's with the light show" asked Raph

"Oh, I don't know" said Leo as he closed his eyes and rubbed them.

"That's pretty odd… are you ok?" asked Donnie cautiously.

Leo opened his eyes and the light faded "Yeah I think so." He said calmly. He didn't want to worry his brothers and it was probably nothing, most likely just some old paranoia. Leo smiled sweetly before cuddling with his brothers and relaxing in the complete .

Deep down below the surface, there dwelled a tomb, marked with a snake. The tomb was dark, cold, and screamed death. The whole room was covered in bones and statues of men with fear etched upon their faces.

"HISSSSSS" echoed through the smoke that filled the room as a black tailed slithered around a pillar.

"Finally… The time asss arrived." A dark feminine voice spoke.

A hand reached down and picked up a small figurine. The small figurine looked like Cobra but as she stared at it her red eyes only looked at in disgust before crushing it in her hand.

"Never send a mortal to do a snakes job." She smiled revealing twin fangs.

"Its time my babies." Instead of hair black snakes hissed in delight.

"The age of darkness begins."

* * *

**and there you have it! best beginning ever throw together by 2 ppl :)**

**now for the info:**

**1: we don't know when chapters get done, internet is really weak**

**2: different time streams so plz bare with it xDDDDD**

**3: i have about half of April, all of May to fix my chaos before i finish High school and can fool around in my white hat :) :D (finally free of the daily prison!)**

**4: just coz i might get a job i won't stop being here :) this is my happy place x3**

**so *claps hands together* what am i missing? if you find something that looks very weird or anything else you know where to click :) plz use PM xDDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**i don't even have an excuse xDDD other then Insanity's internet begging to be clobbered to death and my laptop being reinstalled :)**

* * *

Recap: " A hand reached down and picked up a small figurine. The small figurine looked like Cobra but as she stared at it her red eyes only looked at in disgust before crushing it in her hand.

"Never send a mortal to do a snakes job." She smiled revealing twin fangs.

"Its time my babies." Instead of hair black snakes hissed in delight.

"The age of darkness begins."

Mikey sat on the coach, bored out of his mind, and craving Pizza. His brothers where at morning training "doctor" Donnie forbid training not that Mikey mined but still… he sat there and twiddled his finger. Of course leave it to Leo to have to continue training even when Sensei is gone. Maybe it was a coping mechanism? Mikey didn't know but he did have the need to be with Leo right now. In fact now that Mikey thought about it… The way Leo's body has been acting since his revival has been strange… but that might just be just a side effect of his returned and new powers overloading his body? It could also be Leo's body readjusting to the powers or vice versa…. The possibilities are endless.. The Lion did re-enter his body and formed to Leo becoming one.

Mikey smiled to himself, remembering when he first figured out about the lion.

"Why won't anyone believe me? I know the lion is around…it was the strongest of the zodiacs and.."

Mikey then remembered Leo who comforted him during that conversation. Chuckling to himself because little did he know at the time the Lion was within Leo!

Leo… He was just a fantastic, loving, and brave big brother… not even the lion could replace him! With that thought in mind Mikey got up and made his way to the dojo. If he couldn't train he would watch, just as long as he was near Leo.

Just as Mikey made it to the dojo door he was nearly ran- over by Donnie who was on rushing towards his lab in a quick fury.

"WOOAH!" yelled Mikey just barely dodging Donnie's fast moving assault. He peered into the dojo to find a laughing Raphael and a stunned Leo with an annoyed face.

" –is over..*sigh* great job… so much for a calming meditation" spoke Leo.

" Heh… That was great! Mediation is definitely not the Geniuses' thing!" Chuckled Raph

" I guess not, meditation is for clearing the mind, but Donnie's is always full so… yeah." Sighed Leo.

Putting a hand on Leo's shoulder; Raph walked Leo out of the Dojo. Both looked at each other and smiled before passing Mikey on their way to the kitchen.

"Hey Leo" Yelled Mikey trying to get his attention. Yeah know once he was out of his stunned phase.

"Do we need to patrol tonight?"

"hmmm… I honestly am not sure crime has not been up and active as of late.."

The two continued their conversation completely oblivious of Mikey's advances for the eldest brother's attention.

"LEO! Onii-Chan! LEO!" Yelled Mikey, As he began to jump up and down waving his hand in front of Leo. Raph stood there trying to decide whether to laugh or be annoyed by Mikey trying to steal Leo's attention.

"Yes, Mikey? You have my full attention." Leo spoke softly in way to let Mikey know he wasn't annoyed with him.

"I'm Bored, entertain me."

"Mikey…." Said Leo with an annoyed look.

"Ok, ok sorry let me rephrase that *clears throat* Leo, I am bored, can you come with me and help me entertain myself."

"*shrug* Good enough, just hol- WOAH!" Leo didn't get a chance to finish is sentence cause before he knew it he was being dragged by Mikey's good arm to the coach, in one quick movement the two where in the air thanks to Mikey; falling on to the coach, but unlike Mikey who landed with a large plop; Leo floated down softly till he rested on the coach.

"woah.. That's a new one..." an impressed , wide eyed, orange banded turtle said.

"Not really, it just doesn't happen often.." said Leo acting like it was nothing.

"Oh… It's still pretty cool!"

Once settled , Leo brain stormed coming up with ideas to keep the grounded baby brother entertained, finally making a decision he rose from his seat and left the room, only to return a couple of seconds later with a book. He didn't know why but the book just called to him. He sat next to Mikey once again, handing him the book.

"Greek and Roman Mythology? What's this all about?" asked a confused Mikey

"Well you're going to have to read it aren't you." Leo said with a smirk and winked.

Just after that the alarm went off and Donnie came busting out of his lab.

"Leo! Trouble at the docks, purple dragons have just received a new shipment of firearms!"

"Alright thank you Donnie, please go get Raph and get ready we leave early tonight!"

"Got it."

After Donnie Left the room, Leo got up from the coach but was stopped by Mikey's hand grabbing onto his arm, Leo turned his head to face a very unusual face from Mikey.

"I want to come!"

"No Mikey, your shoulder is still a bit ruffed up, we can't afford you to get even more hurt, or your injury to cause anyone else trouble."

"B-b-but!"

"No buts Mikey, How about you read your book while we are gone and when we get back we will any movie you want?"

"yeah..ok, Leo can you just do one thing?"

"What is it Mikey?"

"Be safe."

"Of course Mikey." Leo smiled softly.

"Yeah you say that but everyone and their mother knows you are a disaster magnet!" Mikey laughs.

"Yeah... Yeah ,whatever."

Donnie and Raph came running back in, fully ready. Raph nodded to Leo and tossed him his swords.

"You ready for this Leo?" Asked Raph mockingly.

"It has only been like a little bit since I've been on patrol, I got this." Said Leo while putting his hands in the air.

"Ok are you guys going to continue this 'bromance ' conversation or are we going?" asked Donnie who was a bit annoyed.

"Shut up Don" both said in unison

"Well Come on then!"

"Bye Mikey!" they all yelled.

"Get back soon… WITH PIZZA!" yelled Mikey before he settled down and opened the book.

*Up top 20 min later*

"UHHHH LEO IM BORED!" yelled Raph in a fit of his own making.

"Raph there is nothing I can do about that.." said Leo with an not amused face on.

"Why is there no thugs out when I want there to be?"

"I don't know..ask them" mocked Leo.

"You're not funny Leo."

"oh yes I am."

"You guys come quick I think I got something!" Yelled Donnie

The two ran after Donnie towards the far end of the docks where there seemed to be a deal going on the between the purple dragons and some stranger wearing a helmet with a snake on it.

"I told you guys! I told you!" Yelled Donnie

"SHHHHH" both yelled back in unison

"We have been spied on! YOU PROMISED THIS WAS SECRET!" Yelled the stranger

"SILENCE! We'll handle this miss ." the purple dragon leader said.

"You better or she will not be pleased.. Men move out!" with a wave of her hand; the stranger and the others left, leaving the purple dragons and the turtles.

"Oh thanks Donnie" Raph stated sarcastically as he jumped down from the roof.

"Shut-up Raph!" Yelled Donnie as he did the same.

"Both of you grow up!" Leo followed.

"Whatever, besides we can beat the answers out of these guys." Said Raph gesturing to the purple dragons.

"Oh great it's the turtles!"

"Prepare to get your asses kicked"

"This be our turf, and we ain't letting ya in on our business." The purple gang members spoke.

"OH YOU WANT A FIGHT?!" yelled Raph, the fury growing inside him.

"Raph calm down, we don't want to fight, we just want answers and to stop this so called 'deal'." Leo calmly spoke.

"Well it's too late for the turtle!", the leader said as he charged at Leo, large knife in hand, aiming at Leo's neck.

Leo easily dogged the knife grabbed the man's arm and tossed him as if he were a pencil. He quickly got back out making another move at Leo, only to see that Leo was no longer standing there but was instead behind him just before Leo kicked him the gut and sent him flying to the other side on the docks like a soccer ball.

"*groan* what are you?, some super freak?" the man asked

"You can't beat me" said Leo. But his voice was a bit deeper and his eyes were full on glowing.

"That maybe so but I can sure as hell hurt something else of yours." The man grinned, slowly standing up and took his gun out and aimed it at Raph who was busy with his own fight. And with a quick flinch of his figure the trigger was pulled and the bullet was sent flying towards Raph's head.

"RAPH!" yelled Leo before charging at him in a flash of speed no one saw before but Leo was only able to move Raph so far. The bullet instead of hitting his head grazed up Raph's arm leaving a large gash that already started to spew blood.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Raph

"Raph!" yelled Donnie going into doctor mode. "Leo, he has to get some serious stitches! We got to get out of here before he bleeds out!"

* * *

**don't kill us for ate chapters xDDD we're human just like you  
**


End file.
